


歧爱

by omniaxvanitas



Series: 爱系列 [4]
Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, PWP, 前世今生, 狗血, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 可当作《逆流》后续，《细雨》前情基本只是开车
Relationships: 步惊云/聂风
Series: 爱系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576087
Kudos: 5





	歧爱

**Author's Note:**

> 还没写完，先贴个车头，写完了编辑在一章里

聂风醒来时，天将明未明。房中昏暗难以视物，但他很清楚这不是他的房间。他侧过头，躺在他身边的男人还在沉睡中。

床头柜上电子钟发出的微弱光亮足以让他看清男人的样子。睡着的男人看起来比醒着时安详很多，醒时深锁的眉峰此时总算是舒展开了些。男人的五官很是深邃，硬朗的轮廓昭示着其铁血的性格。那双凛冽的黑色眼睛此刻沉静地闭着，被微卷的额发略略遮住，隐去了凶煞桀骜的锋芒，令这一整张成熟男人的脸庞看起来柔和了许多。

看着这样的步惊云，聂风心中微动，他忽很想伸手去摸一摸沉睡男人的眉眼。但他克制住了这股冲动。自嘲地笑了笑，看了眼电子钟显示的时刻，是他该离开的时候了。

身体依旧感到虚浮无力，尤其双腿间传来的酸痛，尖刻地提醒着他那件他不愿去面对的事实——他又与这个男人度过了荒唐疯狂的一晚。他甚至有一种错觉，一种仿佛步惊云那根粗壮可怖的性器依旧还在他体内勃勃脉动将他撑开填满的错觉。

深深吸了一口气，聂风命令自己不要再去回想昨晚。可是，他知道他无法否认，和步惊云做爱的感觉，已经让他上了瘾。

他摸到男人圈在他腰间的壮实臂膀，想要挪开那条铁箍般将他搂住的麒麟臂。聂风又暗自苦笑。步惊云似乎很缺乏安全感，每次做完，他总要这样圈住自己才肯睡去。不过是一夜情的对象发展而成的床伴，这男人却总要表现出一些恋人之间才该有的亲密举动。聂风还以为，像步惊云这种豪放不羁的男人会比他看得透彻放得开，但现在看来，或许他该小心些。

呵，小心什么呢？自第一晚他主动邀请步惊云去他家起，他的人生就脱轨了。一成不变循规蹈矩的生活崩塌得十分彻底。那晚之后，他原本并没想过能与那个占有了他初夜的男人再次见面，但之后没一天他就在警局遇到了这位步Sir，或许这是他们之间逃也逃不掉的缘分。不过，有一点好过他的预期，步惊云并非什么危险的黑社会分子，却是警队最干练的精英。

有什么区别？步惊云是什么人，对他来说都是一样的。他不应该也不可以和这个男人发生关系，但事实却是，当步惊云第二次来找他时，他又和这个男人上了床。

明明冷淡地拒绝了男人的关心，明明想与他保持冰冷的距离，但被步惊云拥住强吻的那个刹那，所有的该与不该就都从他的头脑中灰飞烟灭。他像中了邪一样又一次回吻了男人，又一次和男人激烈地纠缠在一起，忘乎所以地剥去彼此的衣物，滚到床上疯狂地做爱。

明明知道对这个男人来说，自己只不过是个替身。

真可惜，我不是你的“风师弟”。

再次望了眼沉睡中的男人，薄茶色的眼眸中浮现出了哀，挂于嘴角的笑却带上了冷意。

没什么，时不时和这个强壮性感的男人上床做爱，给他无聊机械的生活增添点新鲜刺激，没什么不好。

聂风终于搬开了步惊云压在他身上的铁臂，有些庆幸，这男人没把他两百磅的健硕肌肉全压在他身上。他想要起身，身体的酸痛乏力却超乎他的想象。聂风又想苦笑，保持规律健身的他自认体能不差，可每每还是被步惊云搞得狼狈不堪、腰酸背疼。昨晚，又是那样的……

或许是被窝中另一个人体温带来的暖意让他感到怠惰，两次撑不起身体后，聂风便躺在那儿，望着步惊云卧室的天花板怔怔发呆。

是这个男人太强了吧，他想道。步惊云的持久力可怕得有些过分。男人好像素了很久，总显得欲求不满，要起他来就毫无节制，好几次都险些将他直接肏到失去意识。聂风感到困惑，性能力这么出色的男人，会缺乏床伴么？

你是为了你的“风师弟”……？

聂风摇了摇头，想要甩去脑中那些令人不快的念头。每一次想起第一晚从步惊云口中听到的那三个字，心口就会隐隐作痛。

痛什么？他把我当成谁都没关系。只不过是床伴罢了，只不过是……罢了……

谁知道他们之间这种扭曲畸形的关系能持续到什么时候？

-未完待续-


End file.
